Mia Bella Angelo My Beautiful Angel
by CrazyObbsesiveBoredOublec42Luv
Summary: When Bella swan goes into the woods searching for the spot Edward left her, just like she found the meadow again, what happens when a group of "Erasers" find her as a "new specimen" for "the avian project"...What happens when her life gets torn from her?
1. Prologue

Prologue

_He_ had warned me to never go in the woods alone I know I should have listened anything could have been in the woods if it was worse then _him_. Now looking around at my captors, knowing my death was promised to me, I couldn't help but feel satisfied. The last thing on my mind would not be one of sorrow, but of _his _voice. Which rang in my ears as a soft reprimand for disobeying. I looked happily upon the face of death and I knew that if it took me now I would be content. With him gone I had nothing to live for, it was only a matter of time before my reckless voice hunting would result in death. Maybe that is why I did all those reckless things, not just for the calming sensation of _his _voice, but also for death. So know as the half beast half man descended upon me I knew I would be all right. If this were really then end, which it was because there was no Edward to save me and Jacob would never come looking. I was abandoned to me death, and glad of it. If I looked at my life I would never expect it to come down to such a dramatic, random occurrences. These new beasts coming and, immediately, killing me, but death was frequent in my life. Always around a corner, especially in Forks, was death. That was all there was to it. The man beast grinned wickedly at me as he struck first as the world swam before my eyes. I didn't think I would have this much time to contemplate life on my deathbed. Then the blackness came and enveloped my life and with a sweet smile on my face, I drifted.


	2. Woods and Unexpected vistors

I

I needed to find the spot, the one spot where _he_ left me. I had gotten over my encounter in the meadow without much difficulty. I was not one to scare easily, and even if there were vampires, werewolves, or anyone else in the woods bent on killing me, it would be more then welcomed. I put on a much better face now that I have gotten used to the lies. I am not happy, not anymore happy then when the months were all blurred together. I just go much better at pretending. But I still needed to find _him, _or anything close to _him_ as possible.

I also knew that once I took one step into the deadly creature infested woods I would hear _his _bell like voice, a little heavy with a reprimanding tone. _He _would tell me I was being stupid, that I should go back. I also knew that the farther I went in the woods; the louder, stronger his voice would become. I though of _him _often enough to need to do this, and maybe if I saw the spot and realize it was real then I would have this whole in me anymore.

I took a few hesitant steps into the woods and then, standing in a dense area of foliage; _his _voice rang clear in my ears. With his voice driving me on until I was sure that I was closer to Canada than Forks. When I began walking it was mid afternoon, and now the moon shone big and bright in the sky. With my luck, tonight happened to be the full moon. It didn't matter, as all I heard was _his _voice and that was enough to keep me walking for miles.

I knew that it was late as I saw the orange tint of the sky, the sun not setting, but rising, slowly. I didn't register it though nothing permeated my mind; it was impossible to break past _his _booming voice now.

Then his voice was gone, broken off in mid-sentence by a strangled cry. Stupidly I walked toward the half cry, half roar that came from a few feet away. Then I was surrounded. Beasts, because they were neither men nor wolf, were in a clump facing my direction, except one. He had his back toward me and was speaking animatedly, while everyone stared at me, tensed, he kept talking and I listened.

"Jeb asked us to infiltrate, Forks high school, collect some 17/18 year old specimen for the avian project and bring them back to him! I know this is outrageous but lets just get it over with…" Then he trailed off as he whirled around, and came face to face with the exact person he just described. I had my experience with mythical beasts, bent on capturing me or killing me, and assumed submission would be the best answer. Unless this "avian project" was code for them killing people, then I would take it.

As I stood there wide eyed, the men made a formation. The leader stalked toward me fiercely and mocked sadistically "I guess pretty women do grow in trees.


	3. Meeting the Flock?

II

As the blackness overpowered me, I drifted. While I drifted I dreamed, of _him. _There was no one else who might be able to feel my dying. Though this blackness felt different then dying, it felt lighter, more like a coma then death. I heard some faint voices in the background felt a little movement, but none of it really made it into my dreams where Edward and I were together, forever. We were in the meadow, in his old room, anywhere and everywhere. We were in love and all was right with the world. I was like him and together we would stay forever. The dreams were longer, more detailed and stretched out then "normal" dreams.

I could tell I was going to wake up soon. The dreams were fading closer and I could hear the sounds much more pronounced. They were talking, about birds, and my name came up more then once. Once I heard my name ten times I finally found the will to open my eyes.

"She is responding as did Subject 11 when we gave her the serum. In the young and older it seems to have the most effect, but in the teenagers, the wings were the only things that stuck," a mystery voice spoke from half way across the room. I could not tell who the people were, it was very dark in the room and I was strapped down to an uncomfortable bed. "Maybe she will be easier to keep track of since there is only one. No one to help her here anyway."

That last bit I heard was different then the rest. It was in my head, and didn't travel through my ears like the other words did. It was the weirdest feeling and I couldn't help being reminded of _him._

My eyes shot open as I heard these words and finally understood there meaning, after a second contemplation. I was being held, most likely against my will. There was only one of me so I could be tracked much easier. The words were simple, clear, but somehow I couldn't make sense of them. Why was I here in the first place, where could I go if I would escape, where was I? All these thoughts raced through my head in less then a minute. I soon was thinking of all the things it could be. Evil Vampire mad scientist bent on killing me was the most likely of the things that I could think of in the fraction of a second I had to think of it.

A man in a white lab coat came in and looked at me oddly. I realized that I was sitting up in the bed I had moments before then strapped down to. Then I noticed a sharp pain in my shoulder blades, like that of which the venom from James produced, and I screamed. The man jumped back and then, with his head in his hands walked away. I was all alone, but now I could analyze my surroundings. I was on to a metal table, like that in a lab and there were surgical instruments and a table.

The next man to appear in my room he came some ten minutes after the first and he had on a lab coat, but also a friendly smile.

"I am here to help you. I am going to take you and put you in a crate. From there your destiny will unfold," he stated and then as an after thought, "Listen and obey, for now. Also refer to me as Jeb and only Jeb, no matter what else you hear."

Suddenly I was up, off of the table and in his arms, carried to another door across the hallway and then into a crate just like he promised. There were probably 12 other crates in the vicinity of mine and I noticed some kids all in one big cage the oldest looked no older then fourteen and the youngest looked about 6. He then left me promptly in a crate, facing the caged kids.

The first thing I noticed about them was the haggard look and appearance they wore, as if they had never had a home to call there own, which, if this was some evil vampire clan bent on world domination by science they probably didn't. The second thing was the wings, big beautiful wings on all of them, not hidden in the slightest, probably due to rebellion.

The oldest girl turned to me and thought, as I am sure I could read minds now, "Angel, please send our new guest a little message, 'Hello, Welcome to the School, we _are _going to bust out, and you will be able to join our, flock, if you so wish'." I was confused by the words until I saw the youngest make eye contact with me and then heard the words repeated. This must be the subject eleven they were discussing.

I thought right back to the little girl, "I am not one of you, and I don't even know what you are busting me out of"

Then the exhaustion and overwhelming stress caught up with me and I promptly passed out, with out so much as a warning.


	4. Finding Her Wings

III

When I awoke I was still in my crate, but the bird children were not. Their cage had been emptied and then I heard a warning bell. I realized my small carrying crate was moving, quickly. Apparently I didn't have a choice in the matter, weather I wanted to be busted out or not. Then as we were out side suddenly we lifted off of the ground. We were flying and I couldn't have been happier, this was much more liberating than being kidnapped and mutated. This felt like I was leaving behind my old life, willingly and wholly. With a small contented smile on my face I quickly drifted off into sleep, feeling safe for the first time in months.

When I awoke for a second time that day I was not in my crate and able to stretch out on the cold, stone floor. Once I stood up I noticed an extra weight to my shoulders, they seemed about 3 pounds heavier. My rescuers were outside of the cave wall. They were flying and they looked magnificent. They had the grace and beauty of ballet dancers, but they had the precision of a ninja. Once the little girl saw they all quickly landed on the cliffs edge. Then they were asking me questions.

"Where are you from? How did the school get you? What was your life like before? Can you fly?" One girl asked first, she asked them quickly and precisely, getting every word out clearly in the fraction of the time it would have taken me.

"Sorry about Nudge, she gets like that sometimes," said a blonde boy, whose eyes were far too white to see.

"So," said the girl, who looked like the leader of this, "flock", "can you talk?"

"Of course I can talk!" I said aloud, but in came out in a croaked whisper, barely understandable or audible.

"Yeah, you've done a great job of it so far," said a dark haired boy, giving the leader a glare. I just shook my head, my throat feeling raw, for some reason.

"Water?" I croaked and a little girl of about five or six handed me a bottle, which I quickly downed, my throat feel much better.

"Names?" I asked quickly after.

"Oh, yeah..." the leader responded but then trailed off, looking uncertain, then resolve washed over her features, "I'm Max and I'm 14."

Then she pointed to a younger boy and girl who might have been twins, the little girl who got me the water was one of them "That's Gazzy and Angel, the two young ones, Angel's 6 and Gazzy's 8."

Next she pointed out a tall, russet skinned girl, "That's Nudge she's eleven and a motor-mouth."

Followed after Nudge was the blind boy I had noticed before and the tall, dark and mysterious one who made the snide comment, "That's Iggy, he's fourteen, and Fang who's also fourteen."

Then she turned and faced me, "Now who were you and why were you in the School?"

Then the whole story came out, and not just the answers to her questions, but everything, about _him, _about my mom and dad, about Phil. I gushed for what seemed like hours, when in actuality it was mostly just an hour and a half, through almost half of that hour I had started crying through my words. When I had final finished I looked around at all their faces. Nudge was crying and I could tell Max was trying hard not to the only one that didn't have a look of sympathy on there face was Fang, whose face was cleverly masked.

"Remind me never to ask you a question again, you can go on like Nudge," he said with a warm smile and I couldn't help through my tears to smile up at him. Max then turned around and smacked him then, and the whole flock burst into laughter including Nudge who promptly stopped crying.

Then the little girl, Angel, got a look of astonishment on her face and there was a silent moment between the "flock".

While they had there moment I wondered why I had automatically trusted them. I mean they did save me and I basically told them my whole life story. I guess being kidnapped and mutated can do that. I noticed I hadn't been hearing others thoughts anymore. Maybe I had to really concentrate for it to work. Then I noticed that they had wrapped up there tribunal and were looking at me thoughtfully.

"You don't know about _your _wings do?" Max asked and I was shocked, but then again, if the School did it to them, they probably did it to me.

"I do now," I muttered and she just laughed before grabbing my hand.

"First flying lesson," she said and promptly swung me around as I was facing the open mouth of the cave and gave me a push. In that instant my life flashed before my eyes and I thought: _I am going to die._


	5. Destructive Thoughts

IV

With that push my wings, spanning almost twenty feet, whipped out. The air pressure on them hurt like no other, but the fact that water didn't meet me was a good sign. My eyes, which had been squeezed shut, I now relaxed and actually opened my eyes to the wide eyes of five kids.

"You. Are. Beautiful," breathed Angel, gently. As I heard the little girl I realized I hadn't been hearing thoughts at all. In mid-air I closed my eyes and relaxed all of my tense muscles, including my mind.

It was like I released the floodgates, the onslaught I heard was immense. I simply made a tunnel from myself to the blind child, Iggy.

"_My I bet she i_s _beautiful, if Angel says it. I wish I could tell," _Iggy's thought's were much more morose then his disposition and in that instant I made it my mission to make his thoughts much cheerier.

I realized, when I opened my eyes to the odd looks of the group, that I had been to still and calm in the air to long. I quickly lowered my wings and dropped quickly to the mouth of the cave. The shocked expressions on everyone's face made me assume I was being much to natural.

"Man Max, you should of pushed me off a cliff a lot sooner if it was that natural," said Fang with a smirk I thought would be omnipresent with him around.

"I don't think it would work with just anybody," said Max, looking at me a little more calculating then before, "You're sure it is your first time flying?"

"I have definitely never done that before," I said breathless and I saw a smirk grace Iggy's face. The rest of the group giggled a little bit.

"Hey Max," said the little boy, Gazzy I recalled, looked up through his lashes, "can we go eat?"

"I guess…" the young girl looked at me questioningly, "Are you hungry?"

Now that she mentioned I noticed a low grumbling in my stomach. "Yes, I am," I said with a strength I was not used to hearing in my voice since I had argued with the Cullen's and Edward. As soon as I thought his name though I bent over at the waist and then was helped into a sitting position. A few whispers met my ears but the words were indistinguishable through the haze that had fallen around my mind. I couldn't breath, but I had been getting so much better with Jacob.

Only one thing permeated my hazy mind and that had been a soft, gentle kiss.


	6. Iggy?

V

This kiss though, was nothing like I had had before. It was not cold or hard, but soft and loving. It was everything she had hoped and dreamed for.

The kiss quickly deepened and I felt strong arms grab my middle and lift me into an even stronger body. It felt so nice to be wanted like this that all thoughts of Edward had been forgotten. All I did was grasp onto him tight and that was all I needed to this just felt so natural that it hadn't even occurred to me how good this could be.

After a couple more minutes, I was having trouble breathing so he let go of my lips for a brief second, but it was long enough for me to remember where I was and how old whoever was kissing must be.

Promptly after that realization I pulled back from the strong body, but only to his arms length and looked at his face. It was Iggy who was blushing profusely.

"Iggy has a new power… and a new mate," said Angel matter-of-factly. Iggy blushed redder and the whole flock, including myself, looked shocked. I tried to calm down enough to focus on his mind, but I couldn't. What Angel said was getting to me.

"Iggy?" I asked softly I was still in his arms and I honestly did not want to move.

Then I heard his soft melodic voice for the first time and lost all hope of knowing what he was saying. I am sure Angel saw my dazed look as I suddenly started hearing his words from the very beginning in my head. It was much easy to concentrate that way.

"Ummmm, well as soon as I saw her I must have gotten this power…or I guess it was when she was flying because she was beautiful and I just knew that she was mine because of how Angel said the beauty and… it just felt right?" My mind Iggy finished and then I gave him a tight squeeze.

"Wait…so what was your power again?" someone asked. I was too busy staring at Iggy to notice. Not that he noticed either as he was staring just as intently at me.

"Okay come on," said another voice and suddenly I was separated from Iggy, out of his arms and on the wrong side of the cave. I struggled for a minute and then resigned to my fate. Then I turned around and noticed Fang behind me smirking as usual, "now that they have been broken up. What did you ask Max?"

"Ig what was your power?" Asked Max a little ticked off that we hadn't been paying attention. I waited anxiously along with the others, but also cautiously. What if his power was mind control? What if he had been using me? What if-

"IG!" Angel shouted ferociously, "You are scaring poor Bella to death just spill."

Iggy started with a calming deep breath and then exploded into speech, "Well you see I am pretty sure I can tell what bird you came from with physical contact, or just ya know thinking really hard about it. I now know that me and Bella were bird mates and were albatrosses. Angel was a dove and well I haven't really thought about the rest of you. Now, may I please have my Bella back?"

I was more then happy to comply and soon enough I was. The flock, knowing when to take there leave; did.


	7. Cullen's?

VI

_ It was raining so hard it was almost impossible to make anything out, and then she looked up. Bella was flying, she had wings and she was flying. There were horrible mangy beasts chasing her in the air. She was so much more graceful then them and faster. Bella tried to go faster as the beasts were gaining on her, but she couldn't. There was a shape in Bella's arms, but it was blurry and hard to make out. Bella suddenly surged forward, like something had pulled her out o a trance. Then someone had picked Bella up in there arms, a blonde figure. As they flew together, the figure carrying Bella, who was carrying someone or something else, Bella whispered in the figure's ear. Then there was a sharp crack and a flash of light. They figure that had been carrying Bella suddenly dropped her, but her wings picked her up. She starred in horror as the figure fell all the way to the ground. The long pause in the air was enough for the mangy beasts to catch up to Bella and she didn't even care, her resolve had gone. The thing in her arms started to writhe and tried to get away, it was obviously a person not a thing. The Next thing she saw was Bella, fall to her death with the person._

Then Alice opened her eyes wide to the sight of Jasper and her family, excluding Edward.

"Bella, Edward need him," Alice gasped out suddenly out of breath. She was so scared.

"Alice," Jasper said and the calm surrounded her, "what did you see."

"Bella was flying, with wings. Then there were beasts chasing her in the sky and she was carrying someone and then someone else came and picked her up after she got a burst of speed and they were going fast, but there was rain and the someone who picked her up got struck by lightning and fell all the way to the ground and then she just stopped and then she was falling, with the someone in her arms, to her death," Alice said all in a rush and then took a big breath of air.

"Oh no," said Esme with a horror-filled look.

"I am calling Edward," said Rosalie, already realizing that Edward deserved to know and that no one would tell him.

"NO!" shouted Alice, "That is the worst thing to do. We all know if Edward thinks Bella dies then he will go to the Volturi."

"Alice is right," said Carlisle after some contemplation.

"Rose, listen to them. If I died would you want to know?" Emmett asked trying to help. He didn't.

"Of course I would. This is ridiculous. Edward LOVED Bella! Don't you understand that. He loved her and now she's dead," Rosalie said while pulling out her cell phone.

"We don't even know that Rose," Emmett said trying to fix his mistake.

"I see the FUTURE Rosalie not the present or past, the future which is ever changing. Before you tell him, why don't we go see Bella and make sure?" Alice tried, calming herself down in the middle.

"Fine," said Rosalie.

With that all of the Cullen's went into action. It was decided instantaneously that all of the Cullen's would move back to Forks, but Alice would approach/ look for Bella. Then they started packing and got done with that in about ten minutes, with there speed and that they had left all the furniture at the house in Forks.

As they were leaving, Rosalie suddenly got a nostalgic look on her face.

"I loved Northern Canada so much better then Forks" Rosalie sighed as they were leaving, "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure," said Emmett even though Alice had a suspicious glint in her eye, but wasn't looking in the future.

Once all the Cullen's had left and Rosalie was alone in the house, she called Edward.

"Hello," he answered in a hoarse voice after the first ring.

"Edward, Bella died," Rosalie said calmly.

Then all she heard was a click.

**A/N: I know that I don't normally do this, but I just thought I would let you all know that I messed with Alice's power so that it fit what I wanted it to do. She can see anything in the future, but that is random and she can choose to look in the future to see the decisions and out comes. Unless that is Alice's power… Sorry I haven't read Twilight in a LONG time…just thought this was necessary. On with the story. :)**


	8. Coward?

**VII**

I was lying peacefully in Iggy's arms for probably an hour. The flock had long ago left us alone. I had wanted to talk to him, but that was impossible when I was in such close proximity with him. It must have been the bird bond because I could not think straight when this close to him, since the kiss. All I could think about was how perfect he was. Suddenly I heard a crash and Iggy jumped up quickly, leaving me on the ground, where we had been lying. There was Angel in front of me and she did not look good at all. Cuts and bruises were covering almost her whole body.

"Erasers," was the only sound heard in the cave as suddenly there were the horrible beasts that had taken me away from my previous existence. There were ten of them in the small cave and it was very crowded. Iggy and the beasts were exchanging words, as I was having a small panic attack. Angel was passed out on the floor and Iggy began fighting the Erasers, as they started coming after me. I quickly scooped Angel up and flew out of the cave. The pull to help Iggy was over powered by the self-preservation instinct.

Once I got my bearings about me outside I noticed that the rest of the flock was fighting the beasts and trying to get them away from the cave. I saw a cave a few miles away with my improved sight. I quickly started flying towards the distant cave. This all took place in a matter of seconds, then we arrived at the cave in less then 3 minutes. As I was flying toward the cave I felt a sudden burst of speed course through my body. Then in a matter of seconds I was landing at the cave mouth.

As I got to the cave and set Angel down on the floor, trying not to disturb her, I wondered how I could make her better. I needed a doctor, but not a regular doctor for obvious reasons. Soon I was pacing the cave, all thoughts of the rest of the flock and my Iggy gone for the moment as I tried to think. The flock must have gotten hurt before, I wondered how they dealt with it. This brought back thoughts of the flock, in a sudden rush.

Iggy.

Because of this stupid bird thing I had chosen myself over the people who had rescued me from mad scientist and excepted me as one of there own. I had fled where others had fought. Then this got me thinking. If it was the bird instinct why had only I ran? Why was I the coward when before, I would never leave people helpless?

As these thoughts raced through my mind I heard a grown from the cave, Angel was waking.


	9. Mistakes and Forgiveness

IX

"Max?" was the groggy question I heard from the corner of the damp cave, "Erasers…Jeb"

"No sweetie, just me and my genetically enhanced trouble attracting self," I whispered gently, trying to calm Angle before she panicked. Angel then jumped up in a graceful motion and smiled brightly at me, surveying her surroundings.

Angel and myself uttered, "Where is the flock?" and, "Why are you okay?" simultaneously.

"Us genetically mutated super heroes can heal fast. Now where is my family?" Angel answered light heartedly, but with a tinge of panic.

"You were hurt, and the beasts were there, and Iggy was going to get hurt, and I couldn't just watch as you died, you were so fragile looking, and I couldn't watch the beasts and Ig fight anymore," I said all in a breath, but then paused before saying, "I left them, still fighting."

"You…left," Angel whispered gravely and then, she tore out of the cave into the afternoon air, in a tizzy.

I quickly followed after her, remembering the direction I had come from about ten minutes ago. I saw the cave and Angel dead center in front of me, but I felt Iggy. Soon I had caught up to Angel and we flew side by side the rest of the way to the cave.

"Guys," Angel called softly from the mouth of the cave. No one responded for the longest time and I got so worried, so scared I had made a horrible mistake.

Then there were faint foot steps and a loud call, "BELLA??? ANGEL???" and suddenly Gazzy and Ig were standing there.

"We were so worried Max and Fang went to try and get you guys back from the Erasers, we though they had taken you again Angel," Gazzy rushed frantically, running to his sister for comfort as they hugged.

"Ig?" I whispered, cautious of his response, afraid of his anger at my ignorance.

"Oh Bells, I was so worried. I thought I would never see you again. Come here, love," Iggy said relieved, arms outstretched waiting. I ran straight for them and almost tackled Iggy to the ground in my relief that he was not angry.

We had all been talking about Erasers, the beasts, how they had learned to live in a flock, and not follow their self-preservation instincts. All four of us had been discussing all of our lives, including my own mystical encounters, when Max and Fang flew in with grave looks on their faces. Max's face was tear streaked.

Then she looked at the group and gasped, "Oh Angel I was so worried, and Bella! Where did you guys go?" Max asked as Fang and Max both rushed to hug us, barley getting an are around me due to Ig's protective nature.

Before I had a chance to explain anything Angel said, "Max took me away in another cave so I didn't die, but I wasn't dying she just thought I was. She thought it was the best."

Max got a murderous glint to her eye and a furious look on her face, all of this anger directed at me.

I gulped.


End file.
